Proposition
by Kitty-Loves-Dave
Summary: Momo x Ryoma It's Ryoma's birthday, and Momo wants to get him something special. He seeks Fuji's help and things go a bit overboard. Tezuka is found swimming through hordes of women, Fuji is crossdressing and Ryoma's grumpy when he gets up in the morning


This is a little thing that I wrote for Ryoma's birthday, (today) and as a Christmas present for my hardcore Momo/Ryo fan friend. So, Merry Christmas to her and Ryoma and Momo and all you other Momo/Ryo (or Ryo/Momo) fans out there!

I'm not actually very much of a Momo/Ryo fan, but since my friend is, I decided to write anyways. I had a lot of fun writing it. It was awesome at the very ending, which I shall not reveal, so it gets you curious and you have to read it!! Mwahaha, my logic is brilliant! (not really…)

Anyways…  
Date Started: 21/12/08  
Date Finished: 24/12/08  
Pairing(s): Momo/Ryo (main one), Tezuka-Fuji and Oishi/Eiji  
Genre: Fluff/romance  
Rating: PG 15?  
Diclaimer: If I owned PoT, or any of the characters, they'd all be very very sore on their behinds when they came to practice in the morning. But since we don't see that happening, it's obvious that they don't belong to me, so don't sue me.  
Warning: Implied smut, overly cute (attempted) fluff, terrible editing, terrible word usage, terrible sentence structure. It's Christmas Eve, I'm not exactly focused on writing right now. And I wrote it in three days, not much time, so don't flame me plz.  
Reviews: are welcome… very very welcome. Encouragement is happy, but some real advice would be nice (hee! I rhymed!) and very useful. I would appreciate it a lot if you critiqued my work.

***~(0.0) (=.=)~***

Ryoma slowly opened his eyes, trying to focus them properly and wake up, even though he felt like he could sleep for a few more hours. But his cursed father would run in and pull him out of bed while he was asleep if he didn't get up now.

"Nnnrrggghhh…" He groaned as he sat up. 'Oh… right, I don't live at home anymore. Thank god I don't have to deal with that old man on my birthday. I love university…'

"Echizen!!!" He heard a voice yell from outside his door. He spoke too soon… "Happy birthday, Ryoma!!! You're nineteen years old now!!! Old enough to drink… In Canada…"

"Takeshi, get out of my room before I kill you."

"Aww… But, Ryoma-chin!! It's your birthday! Be happy!!"

"I don't want to be happy in the morning, _Momo-senpai. _I'll be happy with you later."

"My last name!! So you are mad, aren't you, Ryoma?!"

"Get out!"

"Okay, okay. I'm going. Just make sure you get up in fifteen minutes, I made breakfast!" And with that, Momo shut the door, leaving a disgruntled Ryoma in relative peace. He sniffed the air hesitantly, and a tantalizing aroma wafted into his nose. 'Wow, I didn't know Takeshi could cook.' Ryoma thought briefly. He got up to put jeans and a t-shirt on before ambling moodily into the hall and towards the kitchen. Momo greeted him heartily from over by the stove when he sat down at the table.

"What did you make?"

"Miso soup, natto, grilled fish and green tea! Just the way you like your breakfast, no westernized foods at all!" He walked over with a bowl of miso and a cup of tea and set it down in front of Ryoma then went back to his cooking. Ryoma took his chopsticks and ate. It really was good. He'd have to make a trip to Fuji-senpai later and ask him how he always manages to get Tezuka to cook for him.

"How is it, Ryo-chan? Good?"

"Aa, domo."

"Whee! I'm glad you like it! I went to visit Taka at Kawamura sushi a while ago and asked him if he could teach me to cook. I need to thank him." Momo brought Ryoma another plate, this time with fish on it. "So, what do you want to do, today, Echizen?"

"I don't really care, I have to go see Fuji-senpai… I don't know other than that."

"Why do you have to see Fuji-senpai?"

"Nothing."

"Ryoma-kun!! Don't keep secrets from me!!"

"I'm asking him how he proposed to Tezuka."

"But Tezuka proposed to Fuji- wait… WHY?"

"Okay, how he got Tezuka-buchou to propose to him, then."

"But why?!"

"None of your business." Ryoma finished the last of the soup and fish. Momo brought him the natto.

"Did you want me to propose to you on your birthday, Ryoma-sama? Aw, how romantic." 'Goddammit, little brat's too observant…'

"Momo-senpai…"

"Ah, no! Not the last name! Noooo!!!!!"

"Then shut up."

"Echizen…"

***~(0.0) (=.=)~***

"Fuji-senpai! Tezuka-senpai!" Momo yelled as he knocked on their door.

"Yes, Momo? You called?" Fuji opened the door with a smile much larger than normal. 'Damn my dirty mind! Why do I have to think these things? Okay, it's alright… They ARE married after all…' Momo thought and blushed when he saw how crumpled and messy he was… Lkie he had been kissing a certain someone… 'Is this all my senpais do? Make out? How creepy…'

"Didn't you want to talk? Or are you just going to stand there like a gaping fish out of water?"

"Oh, hai, hai. I wanted to ask a favour…"

"Really? From us? I'm flattered." Fuji smiled kindly at Momo and gestured for him to come in.

"Syuusuke, who is it?" Momo heard a deep throaty voice call from the living room. He blushed at how coarse his old captain's voice sounded. Fuji smiled and answered that it was just Momo, and he was here to ask a favour of them. Momo was ushered into the living room by an eager tensai and shoved into a chair. He watched Fuji curl up beside Tezuka, who was looking longingly at his shirt that was strewn on the floor a few feet away. Apparently he hadn't the chance to get it and put it back on before their guest appeared. Momo blushed heavily.

"Saa… what did you want, Momo?"

"A-ano… It's about Ryoma."

"Oh, really?" Fuji leaned forward in interest. "Go on, tell us more."

"Mou… ano, how did Tezuka-senpai propose to you, Fuji-senpai?" Momo felt so awkward asking this, considering it made Tezuka choke on his air, and Fuji grinned dangerously.

"You really want to know, Momo? Well…"

"Syuusuke," Tezuka interrupted briskly. His face was cold as Echizen's when he got mad. The younger man cringed slightly.

"Mou, Mitsu-chan… it's so adorable though. Why would you have any shame from sharing it?"

"It was rather intimate, Syuusuke." Momo decided he didn't want to know any more…"

"Ano… It's okay, you don't need to tell me. I'm fine living in ignorance." Fuji just looked disappointed. Never a good sign…

"Why did you want to know in the first place?" Fuji was smiling again. "Did you want to propose to our little Ryoma-chan?"

"H-hai…" He mumbled, embarrassed like never before.

"Oh, Mitsu-chan, isn't he cute? Being all embarrassed… Such innocent puppy-love. I wish we could have that, Mitsu."

"…"

"So, do you need help picking out a ring? Organizing the place? Creating a honeymoon setting? What do you want us to do?"

"Uh… I haven't really done anything. But I'd like to do it today, and I don't want to wait till next year. So everything, I guess."

"Well, this is quite a proposition you have for us, Momo." Fuji started giggling at his witty pun, before turning serious again. "I guess we need to get the ring first. Mitsu, you should help him with that."

"Why me?"

"Because you're so much like Echizen so you'd know what kind of ring he'd want, and you did it all on your own when it was for me, so you're an expert now."

"Fine."

"Okay! I'll go talk to Taka, Oishi and Eiji to get them to help as well. Have fun!" Fuji pulled on his shoes and ran out the door, leaving the other two together. 'Well, this is awkward… Going ring-shopping with my old tennis captain. Fun.

"Shall we get going, then? He seems to leave me no choice but to take you."

"Aa, I suppose…" They walked out of the building and got into Tezuka's car.

Wow… this is a really nice car. Where'd you get it?"

"Wedding present. My parents gave it to me after our honeymoon."

"Amazing… I wish my parents would do that."

"Who knows?" They drove in silence for a while until Tezuka pulled into a large outdoor mall with tons of stores. They got out and Momo followed along as Tezuka walked quickly into the jewelery store. 'Crap, there're a lot of women here. Looking at all the things they want their husbands to get them, I assume.'

"Yudan sezu no ikou." Tezuka warned him, and then plunged headfirst into the writhing mass of females. Momo watched him swim over to a counter that had some kind of jewelry in it. Tezuka gestured for him to come over too. Momo followed his senpai's example and dived in.

"So, how do we do this?"

"What do you think he would want?"

"I don't know… not something to feminine, that's for sure."

"What about this?" Tezuka pointed to a silver band with a dark green emerald sitting in it with a star engraved around the gem.

"Sure, looks masculine enough."

"Done. I hate this place. Now we just have to get the attention of a clerk…" A female clerk suddenly arrived in front of them, looking most eager to help the strapping young man with messy brownish-green hair.

"May I help you with something? Looking for a ring for a loved one? A Christmas present? Can I interest you in this billion-dollar diamond ring? Top of the line quality…"

"It's not for me. I'm already a married man. It's for my friend here." Tezuka said coldly. He knew when he was being flirted with, and it pissed him off. He watched the face of the employee deflate when she heard he was married, but turned to Momo with a hopeful smile.

"Which one are you interested in?"

"This one, I guess…" Momo said hesitantly.

"Aa, good choice. Who's it for? Mother? Sister? Niece? Girlfriend? Surely you're not married as well."

"It's for his boyfriend. He's getting engaged, so stop pushing." Tezuka intercepted before Momo could answer. Tezuka was awfully angry, and it's not fun to be on the receiving end of his anger. She took the ring, went to the cashier desk, and took Tezuka's debt card (Momo wasn't given a chance to take his out), charged it and gave them the ring in a velvet box, so she could run away to the next, less scary, customer.

"You didn't have to pay for it…" I didn't, Syuusuke did. That's our joint account's card. And Syuusuke would get mad if I made you pay for it. He'd punish me for sure…" Tezuka's mouth twitched, but Momo couldn't tell if he was happy or scared.

"O-okay, well, thanks anyways. Especially for standing up for me from that clerk."

"It's no trouble." Tezuka started the car and drove away from the hectic mall.

***~(0.0) (=.=)~***

"Saa, you're just a big softy, Mitsu. Can't help but aid you friends in any ways possible. How cute." Fuji hugged his husband tightly, then spoke to Momo. "Can I see the ring then?" Momo nodded and took it out of his pocket. "Oh, it's so pretty! Echizen will love it. Oh, I organized everything with Taka, Eiji and Oishi. You'll be dining at a great restaurant, and Oishi and Eiji are going to be decorating your rooms when you're gone. And to give them enough time, I booked a hotel room for you guys to stay in after your dinner. Trust me; everything is going to be perfect. Relax." Fuji reassured his kouhai when he saw how anxious he was.

"I'll try to, but it's kind of daunting. Proposing and all…"

"I know, Momoshiro. I know what it's like." Tezuka placed an hand on Momo's shoulder. One of the rarest signs of affection he gave. Fuji frowned.

" Now, Mitsu, that's enough touching for now. We should let the boy get back to his beloved Ryoma, shouldn't we?" Fuji looked meaningfully at Momo and clung even tighter.

"Aa, gomen. I'll be going now." Momo muttered and went back to his rooms.

"That's better. We haven't gotten enough alone time today. And I still need to punish you for spending our money on that ring…" Tezuka's mouth twitched again, before it was covered by delicate lips. Tezuka picked his husband (wife?) up and walked them both to the room they shared.

***~(0.0) (=.=)~***

"Ryo-chan! Get off your computer and get dressed, we're going out!" Momo called out and walked into the room.

"I am dressed, Takeshi." Ryoma spun around on his spinning chair.

"No, nononono… I mean dressed up, formal-like," Momo said, waving his hand back and forth.

"Why? And where were you all day? It's my birthday, but you disappear for the majority of it."

"I'm sorry, Ryoma-kun, I was busy with things. You'll find out later. But get dressed for Pete's sake!"

"I want to know why."

"We're going out for a nice formal dinner, Ryoma-sama, for your birthday."

"A formal… dinner?"

"Mou, yes. That's what I just said. Now hurry up, or I'll dress you myself!"

"Uss, now get, before I refuse to go at all."

"Yay! Thank you, Ryoma-chan!" Momo practically danced out of the room and into his. 'Wait… I should go tell Oishi-senpai first…' He thought and dashed out of their dorm and into Oishi's and Eiji's, which, luckily, was just down the hall.

"Oishi-senpai!" He called out.

"In the living room!" A voice called back. Momo ran into the living room to find his two senpai's sitting entwined on the couch and looking a bit rumpled.

"Oh…. Oh dear. I'm sorry if I interrupted anything."

"No, we were expecting you. Just passing the time a bit, that's all!" Eiji said and snuggled a bit closer to his boyfriend.

"Oh, uh… okay. Anyways, Ryoma-chan and I are going to be leaving in a while, so you could probably start in about an hour. If we're still in there when you come in though, just say you came to wish him a happy birthday. I want nothing to be revealed until it has to be. And we're not coming back till at least 3 tomorrow… if everything works out... But that should give you enough time. Oh, and phone Tezuka, Fuji and Taka to tell them we'll be there soon, will you?"

"Okay, Momo. But Fuji already told us everything. No need to tell us again," Eiji said.

"Eiji, I'm sure he's just anxious. Look at what he doing, after all. It's going to be the biggest moment of his life! He doesn't want anything to go wrong, even in the slightest."

"Hoi, hoi. Good luck, Momo! We'll do our best too!" Momo ran out the door and back to his dorm and shot them a grin over his shoulder. "Now… where was Nanako's phone number…?"

"Oh, god… I'm so anxious… Everything better be ready. Argh! It's all going to go wrong, I just know it…" Momo muttered to himself as he pulled his suit on. "No! Cursed ties! I should've had Oishi-senpai do it for me!"

"Oishi-senpai?" Ryoma asked as he walked into the room. "What about Oishi-senpai?"

"Oh, nothing! He's just really good at doing ties that's all. I'm not so great…" Momo rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. Ryoma sighed and took the tangled tie in his hands.

"I'll have to do it for you then."

"Ah, thank you, Ryoma-sama! You're the best!" He gave him a great big hug until Ryoma protested that he was getting both of their suits wrinkled.

"Okay, we should get going now, Tezuka-senpai won't be happy if we make him wait…"

"Tezuka-buchou? What's he got to do with this?"

"Oh! Um… he's our chauffeur for tonight."

"Tezuka-buchou? A chauffeur? That's a bit odd…"

"Oh, you've no idea how odd this is."

"Really?" Ryoma raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend as they walked out the door.

"Echizen, there you are! Happy birthday, you little rascal!" Eiji looked like he wanted to glomp him so bad, but restrained himself so he wouldn't ruin the suit.

"Wow, you look handsome, tonight, Echizen. Have fun!" Oishi smiled a bit more than usual, which made Ryoma the slightest bit suspicious, but it's possible that he had just finished something with Eiji-senpai. That was a reasonable explanation for Ryoma.

"We just have to borrow a little bit of flour. We ran out while we were making cookies. We'll lock it on the way out, don't worry!" Oishi and Eiji stepped into the room and Momo inconspicuously rushed Ryoma away so he wouldn't notice they weren't coming back out.

"Here's our ride, Echizen. Isn't it pretty?" A sleek black car was waiting in front of them. It looked brand new, never driven before. Gleaming chrome was on the hubcaps and front of the car. And the inside was even better. Leather seats and lots of leg room (not that Ryoma need it, but Momo did). Ryoma wondered how Momo afforded a car like that. Tezuka opened the door for them, looking not to pleased, but was quite handsome nonetheless.

"Ne, Tezuka-buchou almost outshines you, Takeshi."

"Mou, it's not my fault he was born perfect." If either of them could see their old captain right now, they'd have either burst out laughing or sat there speechlessly. He was blushing quite a bit and had the cutest embarrassed look on his face, (according to Fuji, who was the only person who had seen it,) which got worse as the conversation increased.

"It's no wonder Fuji-senpai accepted him so easily. In a proper suit he'd blow anybody away. Fuji probably had no power to refuse. I mean, look at him. He's not even fully dressed up and he'd charm the pants off any girl." That was the general gist of it. Tezuka wasn't impressed. Thankfully, they got to their destination fast enough and he didn't have to get out to open the doors since Momo wanted be a gentleman to his boyfriend.

"Wow, this is a really nice place, Takeshi. I'm surprised."

"I can do fancy places like this once in a while. I'm not that broke." Momo retorted. 'Thank god Fuji-senpai and Taka-san both work here. I'd be screwed to high hell if they didn't…' He hooked is arm around the other's and walked them up to the entrance. It was a small but posh restaurant. Only around ten couples were allowed in. It was said that the food they served was the best anyone's ever tasted and the atmosphere was as quiet and romantic as though you were alone. They walked through the door and Momo gave his name to the waitress at the door.

"Ah, yes. Momoshiro, you're a special guest, aren't you? I'll take you to your table." Ryoma quirked an eyebrow at him again as they were led to a secluded table in the corner. She smiled brightly at them and left, saying that their waitress would be here in a moment.

"What does she mean by 'special'? That we're both guys or…"

"No, most of the couples here are guys, actually." Momo gestured to the rest of the restaurant. Ryoma turned and saw that, most of the couples were, in fact, males. The others were female couples.

"What is this? A gay restaurant, instead of a gay bar?"

"Well, you could put it that way." Momo chuckled a bit.

"Hello, I'll be your waitress for tonight!" An oddly familiar cheery voice interrupted their thoughts, and Ryoma turned to face their waitress.

"Teh hell…!?" Ryoma spluttered as he saw her/him. "Fuji-senpai?!? What are you doing here?! And why are you in a waitress dress!?"

"Hello to you too, Echizen. I'm actually an employee here, and this is my uniform. But could you please keep it down, we're trying to retain the quiet atmosphere."

"Fuji-senpai… I knew you were effeminate, but this is ridiculous. I didn't think you'd lower yourself to this level."

"It's quite comfortable really." Fuji smiled serenely. "But can I take you order? Drinks?"

"Ponta."

"Water for me, thanks."

"Alright, now take a look at the menu like good little boys so you're ready to order when I get back." Fuji left.

"He's scarier here than he is normally. Maybe it's the outfit…" Momo muttered.

"No, it's probably just us that he's like that to. He'd get fired if he did that to all the customers."

"I guess… Anyways, anything that interests you? I can pay for it all."

"Sushi, I don't care what kind."

"Alright… I was hoping for something a bit more exciting, but whatever." Momo shrugged. "I'll ask Fuji-senpai for the special or something."

"Are you ready to order?" Fuji popped out of nowhere and smiled at them.

"I guess. Sushi. Pick something for us. The most elaborate kind."

"Saa, how boring. But alright, I'll have Taka-san make the best sushi you've ever tasted."

"Taka-san? He's working here too?" Ryoma looked incredulously at him. "Why isn't he working at his father's shop?"

"He wanted another job, so he got this. He also gets to see Oishi, Eiji, Tezuka and I a lot more this way."

"Do you guys… come here regularly…?"

"Yes."

"Odd." Momo said, and Fuji disappeared.

"Soo… What's this all about?" Ryoma asked his boyfriend.

"Taking you out to dinner? Why can't I take the one I love out once in a while?"

"Sure, but… isn't it a bit expensive? And you've never taken me out before."

"Yeah, but I can get discounts from both Fuji-senpai and Taka-san, and I've never taken you out before because I was saving up for this." He smiled happily and reached to take Ryoma's hand that was lying on the table.

"Discounts… mada mada da ne, Takeshi."

"Oh, shut up. You know you still love me."

"I don't think a little thing like this would exactly sway my feeling towards you."

"Ryoma!!!" Momo cried as loud as possible in the quite place, "That was so sweet! Not like golden pair sweet, but sweet in your own way! Kawaii!!"

"…"

"Ryoma…" Momo looked sappily at his boyfriend, and Ryoma, surprisingly enough, gave his best sappy look back. Just goes to show how far the power of love can change people. "Happy birthday. I hope you're happy with it…" He fiddled with their fingers lightly and chuckled a little.

"You're so corny, Takeshi."

"Here's your food!" Fuji jumped in and put down a big plate of sushi, and then he ran away.

"Did I hear him cackling…?" Ryoma asked.

"Quite possibly. Wow, this looks really good. Taka-san is getting so much better at this." Momo looked at the sushi in front of him. It had every single kind he could think of, with every single topping he could imagine. Each one was created to perfection, each grain of rice organized in a certain way. "Wow… I must thank him later. This looks amazing. Itadakimasu!" Momo took his chopsticks and grabbed a piece.

"Slow down, Takeshi. We're in a formal place." Ryoma grabbed his own chopsticks and daintily held a piece of sushi up to his mouth. Once he had finished, he said, "See how it's done?"

"Okay, okay…"

The two ate together, for a while sharing many cute looks and even food, feeding it to each other adorably.

"Saa, aren't they just meant for each other, Taka-san? It's so cute…" Fuji commented from the window of the kitchen that just barely had a view of the two lovers. "Oh, shoot, he wanted me to bring this to him, didn't he?" Fuji pulled out a small velvet box from his skirt pocket. "Oh well. He'll have to wait until desert if he wants it discreetly done."

"Wait… is that…?"

"Yes, Taka, it is what you think it is."

"That was good…" Ryoma sat back and rubbed his stomach softly.

"You up for desert?"

"Of course I am, my appetite's still going strong."

"Good." Fuji appeared instantaneously. "Now, what'll you have?"

"The brownie, but make it larger than normal, so we can share it."

"Will do. Be back in a second!"

"Fuji-senpai is so creepy sometimes. Makes me wonder how Tezuka-buchou puts up with him." Ryoma said, staring after the mad tensai.

"I agree," Momo muttered, and jumped when Fuji materialized right in front of him with the brownie.

"There you go, good sirs. Enjoy!" And Fuji ran off again, but he looked a bit more excited to Momo than he had before. That was when he caught sight of the tensai and Taka staring at him from the kitchen. Fuji gave him a wink and gestured in his shirt sleeve. Momo reached into his sleeve and felt a familiar box, one he had picked out just that morning. 'Fuji really is magical…'

"Takeshi?" Ryoma asked when he found him staring off in the distance. "What are you looking at?"

"Oh, nothing…" Momo was really anxious now… What if he said no? What if he hated him? What if? What if?!

"Takeshi." Ryoma scolded.

"Sorry." He gave him a big grin and took a piece of their desert. He fingered the innocent box in his sleeve, and waited until Ryoma and he had finished desert. He glanced at Fuji once more, who gave an encouraging nod.

"Ryoma…"

"Takeshi?" Ryoma recognized the serious tone in his boyfriend's voice, and it got his curiosity up.

"Ryoma," He got up and walked around to the other side of the table where Ryoma was sitting, "Will you..." He got sown on one knee, and realization dawned in Ryoma's features, "Marry me?" He pulled the box out and showed the delicate ring. Ryoma looked almost in tears, but a gigantic smile crossed his face.

"Here's my answer…" Ryoma leaned forward until their lips met in a sweet kiss for a few moments, then they heard whistles and catcalls coming from various places in the restaurant. Fuji being the main noise maker.

"W-what…?" Ryoma and Momo blushed heavily as they watched the other customers (it turns out they were all friends of Fuji's, and students from schools they had played against) converged on them with cheers and applause and congratulations.

"Oh, hell with it… " Momo mumbled and slipped the ring on Ryoma's finger with ease, and they kissed again.

***~(0.0) (=.=)~***

My time splices are interesting. If you didn't get it, it's supposed to be Momo and Ryoma in keyboard digit form. I enjoy making those, so bear with me while I get over my obsession.

Again, Reviews are welcomed and flames will be doused with holy PoT water.


End file.
